Jason Mannington
Jason Mannington is a main character in Before I Fall. He is the personification of Lust, and possesses the ability of telekinesis. His trigger was his mother leaving him. He is 20-21 years old in Before I Fall. He is 6' and weighs 80kg. He is born on 17th September 1985 Background Jason was sixteen years old when his mother walked out on him and his father, after years of his parents arguing. At first Jason was irritated at his father dating Hannah Pryor when he was seventeen, but Jason quickly set his sights on Hanah's daughter, Becca, who was recently fourteen. On his father's fiftieth birthday, Jason attempted to hit on Becca, who rejected his advances. He offered her a ride home, but took her out into the middle of nowhere and raped her in the back of his car despite her protests. Jason quickly became obsessed with Becca, who was fast developing a woman's body despite her young years. His sexual exploits escaped the attention of Hannah, who was oblivious to what Jason was putting her daughter through. At first Becca was shattered by Jason raping her, but she eventually came to learn that it was going to be a common occurrence and learned to live with it. Her only consolation was having her mother around, but after Hannah died, that all changed. When Rupert sent Becca to Spenser, Jason opted to stay in Ipswich and become her legal guardian while Rupert moved to England. Jason just used this as an excuse, seeing it as the opportunity to rape Becca without consequence. Appearance Jason is seen as good-looking, with jet-black hair and bright blue eyes. He is well-built and quite muscular from doing swimming, as well as others sports when he was in high school. He is fairly tall and strong. Personality Jason is a very selfish individual, putting his own desires before anyone else, even to the extent where free will is compromised. He is sadistic to an extent, enjoying causing pain especially to Tyler Simms and sometimes Becca. Jason is used to getting what he wants and is also very sexually driven, as proven by his actions with Becca. He is ruthless and cruel, willing to go to any measure to make sure that Becca belongs to him and no one else, being very possessive of her. Ambitions Jason aspires to be a lawyer. He currently works in a law firm and often uses the fact that he got dux of his year against Becca. Strengths He is clever and he knows it, using his position as a stellar law student to manipulate Becca into thinking that no one would believe her even if she told the truth. Jason is very good at turning people against each other and also making sure that there is nowhere Becca can turn. He manages to manipulate Becca and uses his position as her legal guardian to ensure that others, such as Jemma, can't object to his actions. Weaknesses Jason has a habit of riling people up, believing himself to be untouchable. He is very arrogant and seems to think that no one could ever hurt him. He is forced to question this when Becca uses her power against him. Habits When Jason gets angry at Becca, he can often become volatile, growing violent or raping her. He can also be thoroughly unpredictable and turn his fury upon others, threatening Becca's friends. He tends to clench his jaw when he's mad. Relationships 'Family' 'Rupert Mannington' Jason had his dad wrapped around his little finger. He was used to getting what he wanted from Rupert and now he expects the same from everyone else. He is very contemptuous of his dad, seeing him as ignorant, especially because Rupert believed that Becca was the party in the wrong. 'Friends' 'Mikhail Sumners' One of Jason's best friends. Mikhail was lazy and arrogant. He and Jason got along well, although Jason became irritated when he attempted to hit on Becca once. When Mikhail walks in on Jason attempting to rape Becca, Jason using his telekinesis to drown him. 'Dominic Neatly' Another of Jason's best friends. He is kind-hearted and has a caring nature. Jason is furious when he learns that Dominic had sex with Becca when she was fifteen, and that she initiated it. Because of this Jason telekinetically tampered with Dom's car, causing it to explode and kill him. 'Love Interests' 'Becca Pryor' Jason has a sick obsession with Becca that developed when she was fourteen. Ever since he has been lusting after her, using her to satisfy his sexual desire, much to her disgust. Jason believes himself to be in love with Becca although he is just in lust with her. As she points out, he only wants her for her body. Jason knows that Becca is afraid of him and what he does to her. He also knows he can use those she cares about as threats to force her into doing what he wants. Jason enjoys having power over Becca, and the fact that he is her legal guardian means that there isn't really anything she can do about it.